Our Wish
by KiukoTaive
Summary: Madeline was tired of her boring life and so was Fionna, they wished for something different.. That's exactly what they got. Let's see how the two heroines handle trading places!


**_Our Wish_**

 _ **(Don't own or claim to own, Hetalia or Adventure time.)**_

 _Be careful what you wish for, you might get more then what you bargained for._

It was a normal and very boring day in Canada. The sun was out, the birds were singing, and a young girl was laying under a tree. She was reading a fanfiction about Fionna and the land of Aaa. She put the iPad onto her lap as she sighed softly, "I wish my life was adventurous and exciting.. I wish I was cared and loved just like Fionna is." She let out another sigh since it was a little disappointing.

Madeline pushed up her glasses, which hid violet-blue eyes, as she turned her head to look at Kumasini, her polar bear, who was sleeping peacefully under the shade of the tree. She would begin to daydream about what it would be like to be a heroic heroine just like the girl she was reading about, except it would have romance like in the many fanfictions she has read over the years. Oh, it would be wonderful if there was such a thing like that. It would include so many adventures, fighting monsters, saving the day and being remembered. Madeline really liked the last part best, being remembered.

* * *

Elsewhere in the world, England, also known as Alice Kirkland, was looking over a large, old book that was written in an ancient lost language. She was in a room that had potions and many odd little things. She was humming as she grabbed some bottles and poured them into a boiling and smoking cauldron.

Alice stirred whatever concoction that was in it and tapped her chin, "I have everything, right?" She looked at the small, oddly colored flying bunny who nodded quickly, which to she clapped her hands together. With a large smile on her lips, she sang, "Lets begin!"

Alice began to chant while her hands circled the boiling cauldron. It started to glow, making a odd humming sound with smoke pouring out of it. Her eyes were closed, as she was focusing hard on this spell, she certainly wasn't going to mess this one up like she had on others. She was doing this for Madeline to help the girl speak up in the next meeting. 

* * *

A loud groan of boredom echoed through the grand treehouse in the land of Aaa. Fionna was very bored as she laid on the hard wood floor.

She groaned again, "Cake! I'm bored!" And flopped like a fish on the floor in frustration. Her feline sister, known as Cake, was making spaghetti for the two.

"Why not do one of Gumball's missions, baby cakes?" Cake offered.

Fionna whined, "But those missions are lame! I want to do something different!" She sat up and looked at her sister, "I don't want to slay monsters or explore dungeons, I don't want to go on the same boring missions Gumball gives out, I want something different!"

She flailed her arms in the air, "And exciting!" She sighed and plopped back onto the floor, making a loud thud sound, "Oww." She pouted and rubbed the back of her head.

Cake shook her head as she set two plates onto the table, "Be careful what you wish for, baby cakes." As she sat down to start eating, Fioanna sighed and she joined her sister. 

* * *

While that was going on, in a very cold and snowy place, in a large ice mountain, a very insane and evil ice queen was cooking up some magic of her own, "I'll make that little brat so soft she won't be able to save my dearest Prince Gumball." Her chilling and evil laugh echoed the icy castle. 

* * *

Madeline sighed as she put her things into her bag and stood up. She picked up her sleepy friend and made her way back to her house.

At the same time, Fionna walked out of her treehouse to practice using her sword outside.

Both Alice and the Ice Queen finished their spells. A blue orb shot out of the basement window of England's home and into the dark night sky. A similar orb but in the color of violet-blue shot out of the window of the icy castle and into the blue sky.

The orbs had set targets. It didn't take long for the blue orb to reach it's destination and slammed into the chest of Madeline, who let out a startled scream when a force and blinding light shot her back into a portal that opened up behind her.

Fionna was swinging her sword then the violet-blue orb also slammed into her chest, forcing her to fly back into a portal, she gasped as she looked into the eyes of a girl with violet-blue eyes, the poor girl looked startled.

Both girls landed on the ground with a thud. The breath knocked out of both of them.

Fionna was the first to react, "What the glob was that?!"

She jumped up with her sword ready as she expected a fight. But instead faced a very confused little polar bear with a pink flower on its ear, "Who?" It asked her.

"Fionna the human." She said. The small bear was now even more confused than before.

Madeline blinked as she stared at the blurry blue sky, then turned over and felt around for her glasses. She found them, but both lenses were broken beyond repair. The Canadian dug out her contacts from her bag and placed those on the bridge of her nose.

She looked around until heard a hiss. Turning around quickly, she held her iPad as a weapon to protect herself from whatever was about to attack her. But instead looked at a very large orange and white cat that stood on two legs, "Who are you?" The cat asked and Madeline was shocked, then fainted.

Little did the two know that this was the beginning of a very different and exciting adventure that they both will never forget...or ever want to. This was going to drastically change their lives and the lives around them forever.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _So..just thought this up, not sure where it's going or if it's any good, but drop a review on your thoughts and ideas! I'd love the feed back. Anyways, as always, Follow, Favorite, and Review._


End file.
